Under The Sea
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Lapis's and Jasper's thoughts after being fused and forced to live together under the sea.
1. Lapis (1)

**I'm probably not going to be continuing this story so reviews are HUGLY appreciated. Btw I'm not going to be shipping LapisxJasper in this story.**

Lapis wasn't quite sure how long it had been since she had first gotten trapped under the dark, cold, sea fused with Jasper. Or how long it had been since Steven had come and given her a visit. She was still in control but also slowly losing herself to the strength of Jasper and the fusion. She had felt anger and revenge bundling up inside her. She could feel Jasper's rage and hatred towards the gems. She knew that if she had lost control for even a minute, Jasper would have destroyed the gems using their fusion.

She knew that if she de-fused then Jasper would be able to easily make her way back to Beach City, call up Honeworld, and start another war. Lapis didn't want a war, she wanted to get back home.

Sadly, she was positive that the moment she got back to Homeworld they would punish her for defending Earth instead of fighting it thousands of years ago. Lapis struggled to hold onto herself, her personality, her friend, and her trust. " _I can only hold on for a little longer, but I'll hold on for years if it means I'm keeping you safe,_ " She told herself every time she struggled to keep herself together.

She knew that she had put on a bit of a scene when Steven had visited. She had actually lost herself to the fusion and didn't get back in control until a few days later.

Jasper had inched the fusion closer and closer to the Temple each time she got control.

"You're weak, pathetic," Jasper's voice echoed in Lapis's head from before they had gotten to Earth.

Lapis shook it off and continued to fight. As the tides rised and lowered, Lapis's strength was tested, and tested. Over and over every day, It had happened so often that it started to become kind of routine.

Lapis could hear voices spinning around her faster than the speed of light, some voices were good but most of them were negative. They were things like...

 _'I'm not leaving without you!'_

 _'I'll be back,'_

 _'We're not leaving, Lapis! Not until you give us back our ocean!'_

 _'No prob Bob,'_

 _'We're Beach Summer Fun Buddies!'_

 _'The time to take all of that pressure built up and just let it out,'_

 _'Lapis, listen, fuse with me!'_

 _'How long have they kept you on this miserable hunk of rock!'_

 _'These gems, they're traitors to their own kind!'_

 _'Lapis, don't do it!'_

She was starting to wish she had listened to Steven, but she didn't and now she never gets a time to rest. She never gets a moment to just sit down and think. The one time she did since being trapped in a mirror was when she was being held hostage by Homeworld, deciding weather to destroy her gem or make her work hard 24/7.

This felt like she was being torchered over at Homeworld. If this wasn't worse then she didn't want to know what Homeworld was going to do to her.

She got so lost in her thoughts she lost herself for a moment and almost lost control. She then found her center of gravity and got herself back up. Slowly, but it happened.


	2. Jasper (1)

Jasper was bored at heck, sitting beneath the fusion. The air was thin, making it hard to breath. Chains were wrapped around her wrists as if she was being held prisoner; mainly because she kind of was being held prisoner.

She was sometimes pulled up an inch because of Lapis jerking.

While Jasper was sitting beneath Lapis, making her plan to get her revenge on The Crystal Gems, on Rose, on Garnet.

She continued to think about Rose's strategy. " _Disguising herself as a human being was an awful move"_ Jasper thought to herself.

"If I got a surprise attack on the gems it would throw them off giving her, and Yellow Diamond,an advantage.

Every morning she would do 50 push-ups and 200 sit-ups. After a week would go by, she'd add an extra 10 of each. She was trying to strengthen herself.

Jasper was also losing herself to the fusion. She also heard Lapis's thoughts and felt some compassion for Steven (or, according to Jasper, Rose).

Whenever Jasper heard Lapis's thoughts she only heard words like. _"I can fight these chains, I can make this right, I can make it up to everyone and maybe they'll accept me for who I am."_ Jasper would think to herself _"what an idiot,"_

When Steven had entered the fusion, Jasper had been planning her vengeance. When Steven had entered the fusion it had added a new personality to it and it made both Jasper and Lapis a bit more cheery. Sometimes when Jasper was planning her revenge she would also think of some witty banter.

Jasper yawned, not because she was tired; it was because she was bored. She felt a sudden tug on her chains and was pulled in control of the fusion.


	3. Lapis (2)

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I seriously appreciate it! Please review and tell me things you eBay to see in this story! :)**

Lapis was started when she found herself being pulled below the fusion. As she was being pulled down, she heard a quick laugh, Something that sounded evil and full of vengence.

Lapis couldn't get up. She was too weak. "No!" She yelled. She felt like she was trapped in ten mirror again. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No one to help.

She almost started to cry as she felt the ground shake and crumble beneath her. That wasn't actually what was happening but she felt as if at that moment, her life had fallen from beneath her.

She felt some weight come off of the fusion. She could tell that Jasper was moving it closer to the temple. Lapis quickly regenerated, took control, and sighed in relief.

 **Okay so now I'm going to attempt to remember the lyrics to a Lapis-based song I found on YouTube which is like a parody to Do It For Him/Her as Lapis' thoughts.**

 _"I'd do it for him, and I would do it again. I'd do if for him that is to say I'll do it for them. Keep myself strong. Keep my mind in focus. As she's fighting upward, love will be my key! One day, two days, will the time pass faster? And as she fighting upwards keep my chains on her! Keep myself strong."_

 _"Weak!"_

 _"Keep my mind in focus."_

 _"Pathetic!"_

 _"And as she's fighting upward love will be my key. One day. Two days."_

 _"Yes, but you cannot hold me forever. Everything you lack. Everything you aren't you'll give to me. On the battlefield when everything is chaos. And you are nothing but an empty shell. Your power is mine to control. Just think about the lives, I'll take my glory after the war. And I would do it for me. That's how I know I can win. I'd do it for me that is to say I'll escape this sea. Deep down you know that you're not built for fighting."_

 _"But that doesn't mean I'm not prepared to try. What you don't know is my real advantage. When you've been forsaken you're prepared to die. I can do it for him. And I would do it again. I'd do it for him that is to say I'll do it for them."_

Lapis and Jasper were now able to exchange thoughts, they were boh being forced into the fusion, forced together, forces into one.

Lapis knew that there would be a day when she and Jasper would have lost themselves to the fusion, but that day wouldn't be today.


	4. Jasper (2)

Jasper started to feel something she had never felt before: fear.

It was the fear of never getting back to Homeworld.

The fear of never escaping Lapis's trap.

The fear of letting Yellow Diamond down.

She was known as the strongest warrior on Homeworld and she was scared. She hated it but couldn't help it. She couldn't escape it.

She didn't like that Lapis could tell that she was scared. Some things just can't be kept a secrete.

"Once I get out of this miserable trap, I'm going to destroy those Crystal Gems. Starting with the defective one, the over cooked runt, then I'm going for the thing that calls itself a whole, and ending with my revenge on Rose Quartz," Jasper plotted.

She grew weaker and weaker with everyday in the fusion. It was boring to be trapped alone with nothing but a sad, imprisioned, water wrench.

That's what Jasper thought of Lapis, anyways. Little did Jasper know, Lapis kind of looked up to Jasper. She wanted to be strong like her, but didn't want to destroy Steven or the Crystal Game, but she knew that once she was taken over by the fusion, she would have no choice.

Every once in a while, Jasper and Lapis would have conversations in the fusion.

"How's it going up there? You having fun?" Jasper said angrily to Lapis.

"Be quiet! I don't want anything to do with you!" Lapis said. Jasper could hear the struggle and weakness in her voice. This was the perfect time to strike.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I do _this_!" Jasper yelled and pulled on the chains with all of her strength. Lapis was instantly tugged out of control and was replaced by Jasper. She laughed maniacally. "Finally! Freedom! Revenge!" Jasper yelled and started walking forward. Lapis was too weak to get back in control. She couldn't feel her arms.


	5. Lapis (3)

**A/N: Happy late Halloween everybody :P**

Lapis sat down at the bottom of the fusion, breathing hard. She hated this feeling, the feeling that she would never be able to be back in control. Before she knew it, the fusion stared to shake and they were out of the water.

Lapis felt her surroundings get warmer and lighter. She started to panic.

"Jasper! Stop! Think about what you're doing!" Lapis yelled into the fusion, just loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"I'm done thinking! I'm ready to fight, I've been ready for five months! It's your fault I'm trapped here and once I'm done with the gems, I'll figure out what I'm gonna do to you!" Jasper yelled. The fusion was now almost onto the beach.

Lapis felt Jasper's fury as they got closer and closer to the temple. Lapis froze in fear before tugging on her chains, but had no luck.

She continued to pull and pull but she couldn't seem to break free and get in control of the fusion again. There was no use, she was ready to give up.

Jasper started to feel like she wanted to give up but didn't know that Lapis was the one that was making her feel that way. The whole fusion froze, and Lapis noticed it.

Jasper took a step back from the beach, then let go of her control over the fusion. It was over, Lapis was back.

Without the weight of the ocean, it was way easier to walk around in the fusion.

There was just one problem, Lapis's gem started to glow. So did Jasper's.

"What's happening!?" Lapis started to feel fear, and so did Jasper.

"What are you doing!?" They both said in unison.

"Stop that!" They both said again.

"We're being forced into the fusion!" They both said, it was mostly Lapis though.

Lapis, without thinking, ran back into the water as fast as she could, dragging the fusion with her. Everything became cold and heavy again.

"What are you doing!?" Jasper thought, and Lapis could hear it.

Lapis panicked before replying, "I can't let you hurt Steven!"

"What's Steven?" Jasper asked through her thoughts.

Lapis froze for a moment, "Steven is Rose Quartz's kid! You wouldn't be getting revenge on Rose, you would be getting revenge on her child," she told Jasper through her thought.

"What's a kid?" Jasper thought.

Lapis didn't reply. She had to concentrate. She had to win, for Steven.


	6. The Crystal Gems (1)

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I was gonna update this chapter like two days ago but I was suuuuuper busy. To make up for it I'm going to make this chapter a little different ;)**

Garnet came running outside of the temple and summoned her gauntlets. She was soon followed by Amethyst and Steven.

"Garnet? What's wrong?" Steven asked, concerned.

Garnet didn't reply. She just stood, staring at the ocean. Her eyes were hidden but full of anger.

"Yeah, G, why'd you leave the mission so soon? We were about to get that gem," Amethyst asked.

Again, Garnet didn't reply.

Pearl came walking outside of the temple looking quite proud of herself. She had a gem bubbled in her hands and she had a smug look on her face. "Luckily, _I_ got the gem and bubbled it,"

Garnet's expression didn't change. She got into her normal fighting stance and looked like she was ready to fight, but nothing happened.

"Garnet?" Pearl asked after she didn't get her highly expected ' _great job_ '.

"Gems! Summon your weapons!" Garnet finally yelled. The gems didn't hesitate to listen to her. They knew that she already knew what was going to happen next, even if they didn't.

Steven kept trying to summon his weapon but it didn't work. He started tapping at his gem, but nothing happened.

Finally, after about 30 seconds, a huge green fusion came out of the ocean.

"Machelite," Pearl gasped.

Steven's gem glowed and his shield appeared in front of him. It surprised Steven and he gave out a little yelp before getting into a fighting stance like the gems. He didn't act super excited but he was celebrating on the inside.

The fusion looked full of revenge but when Malachite suddenly froze, it surprised the gems too. The fusion took a step back from the beach.

Steven realized that Lapis might still have control over it. "Lapis! Fight for control! I know you can do it!" He yelled, but Lapis didn't hear it.

"What's happening!?" Malachite asked, sounding more like one voice.

"Oh no," Garnet whispered.

"What are you doing!?" The voice said. It was so loud that it shook the ground, causing small pebbles to fall from the mountain behind the temple.

"Guys! Get under this!" Steven said making his shield as big as it would go. The gems all rushed under Steven's shield.

"Stop that!" Malachite said, her voice full of fear.

"We're being forced into the fusion!" Malachite's voice sounded a bit more like Lapis than her own.

The fusion froze up once more before rushing into the ocean, eyes full of fear, anger and sadness.

Steven let his shield go back into his gem and fell down to the ground weakly.

"That...was...really cool," he said between breaths.

"My future vision is telling me we won't be seeing Lapis and Jasper's fusion again for a long time," Garnet said, smiling. She let her weapons disappear into her gems, being replaced with two hands. Each with a different gem on it.

Amethyst rejoiced, dancing and hugging everyone. "Woo hoo!" She yelled.

Pearl rolled her eyes but kept a small smile on her face as Steven joined Amethyst.

* * *

The next few days, Garnet wasn't acting right. She would keep talking to herself and she acted a bit shaken around other people, or in her case other gems. Sometimes she would look into her gems and just stair for hours. There was something wrong with her but nobody knew what it was.

What they didn't know is that everyday and every night, Ruby and Sapphire were fighting. Angry at the actual outcome of Sapphire's future vision. Machelite was coming back very soon.


	7. Jasper (3)

**A/N DEEDEE MAGNO HALL FANS MUST READ: Okay so I was on a field trip to see a Broadway play called If/Then starring Indena Menzel in AVID today when the craziest thing happened! So there was this one scene with a girl and I thought "why does she look so familiar" and she was talking to this guy named Steven. So all of a sudden the guy says something rude and the girl said "Steven." and that's when I started geeking out while everyone else in this huge theatre was silent, I was giggling. It was Deedee. I then looked it up online to confirm it and found a video about Deedee being in If/Then! After that my friend Jaquie (It's pronounced Jackie) showed me that Deedee Magno was in the list of people in the musical so I died inside and would not stop talking about it on the way back home (it was a two hour drive)**

Jasper sat in the cold and darkness beneath the fusion feeling regret and apologetic towards the gems. Lapis heard this in her thoughts.

 _I'm sorry about all of the pain I've caused you._

 _I'm sorry that it's my fault that we're in this mess._

 _I'm sorry that I called you those names._

 _I would take back everything I said if I could._

 _But what is said, is said._

 _There's no turning back now._

 _And now I am stuck below the sea, alone._

 _I miss home._

Jasper's thoughts were more apologetic than Lapis expected. Jasper fell silent. Didn't think or speak.

"You didn't hear any of that, did you?" Jasper asked realizing Lapis could now hear her thoughts.

Lapis smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about," But she knew exactly what she meant. Too bad Jasper could tell.

Then, she snapped. "I don't need you!" She yelled.

Lapis froze, "What?" She asked in fear.

"I don't need you or this fusion for revenge!"

"But-"

"Shut it! I'm leaving weather you like it or not!"

Lapis didn't reply.

Both Lapis and Jasper's gems flowed along with the fusion as they de-fused.

Jasper sat in front of Lapis. It had been so long that they were trapped in that fusion that she almost forgot what Lapis looked like, but she could see the drowsiness in her eyes. Jasper could tell Lapis needed sleep badly.

Jasper swam up and looked around her once her head had been out of the water. She looked around for land but saw nothing.

"Oh great," Jasper mumbled. There was no holding her back now. She was finally entitled to her own opinion.

Lapis saw Jasper's escape and shot up after her. She used her water wings to fly out of the water and get a good view of everything. She could see land but it was really far away.

Lapis looked down to Japser. She got an angry look on her face and summoned a shield of water around Jasper.

She struggled to get out as Lapis surrounded the inside of the bubble with water. Jasper couldn't breath.

Thanks to her gem, she could hold her breath much longer than any human but not long enough. Her face turned bright red, then a purplish blue before Lapis let go of her hold on Jasper and let her go.

Jasper took a moment to catch her breath, then shot an angry look at Lapis who gave her the same look back.

Lapis was the first to give up and Jasper gave out a fake laugh. "You're the first to give in, like always," she said and Lapis looked furious.

Lapis surrounded Jasper with water and brought her to her level.

"I will not give up. Never have, never will. I know you think I gave up just now, but I didn't. I didn't let you win. You will never win, do I make myself clear?" Lapis told Jasper sternly but got no more than a simple laugh.

Lapis' confidence dropped. "You can't beat me," Jasper started, "The only _real_ gem that has ever beat me was Rose and, according to you, she's long gone now. So there's no point of even trying,"

Lapis switched her gaze to shore. She wished this would just be over but knew it never would be. She thought she would never get home. She lost focus and Jasper dropped from her grasp. She was free and full of revenge.


	8. Broken

Jasper swam to shore, out of breath. She waited a second to regain her strength. Now that the fusion wasn't distracting her, she was ready...but something was off when the gems came out to fight her. They were followed closely by a weakened Peridot.

"What the heck?" Jasper asked once she saw Peridot. She didn't reply. She felt her face got hot and she blushed in embarrassment.

"She's with us now!" Amethyst exclaimed starting to get defensive of Peridot.

"So what!? I don't need you to win!" Jasper yelled.

"Where's Lapis!?" Steven asked concerned. He felt worry and fear. What if Jasper... Steven was cut off from his thoughts when he saw Lapis fly down to the ground landing gracefully on the gem's side. It was Jasper against six, and she was scared.

Garnet smiled at the outcome of the fight. They had a stronger advantage and she knew they would win. The gems, except for Steven and Peridot, summoned their weapons.

Jasper smiled vengefully before her gem glowed and she summoned her helmet.

Garnet ran right into the fight being followed by the gems. Jasper started to step back. _Maybe this was too much to take on,_ ' she thought but shook it off. She couldn't think of that right now. She had to fight.

She struck back with punches and kicks being blocked by each and every one. Jasper felt panic throughout her body as the gems punched, kicked, and Peridot bit her which she found to be kinda weird. Garnet was definitly the strongest but that was just because she was a _fusion_. Something Jasper had been taught to hate and fight against.

Soon, a girl came running into fight with a sword that definitly caught Jasper's attention. It had the trademark Rose Quartz emblem. She frowned at the memory.

"Hey Connie!" Steven exclaimed. The two kids have Jasper an angry look before running into the fight. Jasper started to panic as she was loosing.

"We've almost got her!" Garnet exclaimed to the gems.

Renoldo came running around the corner holding up a camera. "This is the best KBCW footage I've ever gotten. The world must know the truth!" He shouted but the gems were to busy fighting Jasper to hear it.

Jasper did one of her signature sideways bayblade-looking moves to dodge Connie coming at her full speed with Rose's sword. Jasper scowled at the sword.

Lapis started backing away from the fight. She didn't want any violence. She just wanted freedom. Steven noticed her backing away and went to concert her.

"Lapis?" He asked once he noticed her sudden behavior. Lapis didn't reply. All of a sudden, she shot up into the sky with little drips of water falling down to the ground.

Steven watched as Lapis flew strait up into the sky and he wondered if she would ever come back.

Not even Lapis knew the answer to that question yet.

"Woah!" Ronaldo exclaimed from the sidelines. He was thrilled that he had gotten that on video. "This is so perfect," he whispered to himself.

Amethyst's whip cracked right in front of Jasper and it stopped her forward momentum, causing her to fall over.

Pearl took this as a perfect opportunity to finish the job. She came running up to Japser with her spear trying to slice at her gem but Jasper had fast reflexes and blocked Pearl each time.

"Amethyst! Pearl! Hold her down!" Garnet exclaimed and the gems did as they were told. Garnet ran up to Jasper and hit her right in the gem. There was a blinding flash and Jasper was gone. There was no trace of her. The fight was over.

Steven looked at the gems with worry. He saw in Garnet's eyes that it wasn't over, not yet.

Peridot walked over to her old ally and looked sad. Sure, this gem never treated her with the respect she felt that she deserved but she felt that Jasper was her only way back to Homeworld. She should have asked Lapis for a ride back when she had the chance.

Ronaldo came running up to the gems. "That was awesome! Do you care to explain how you did that?"

"Oh, hey Ronaldo. Why do you have that camera?" Steven asked.

"It's for my blog, now answer the question," Renoldo's eyes were filled with excitement.

Steven looked to Garnet who looked like she was gonna take the camera from Renoldo's hands and throw it all the way to Homeworld. "I'd rather not," Stevdn said subtly gesturing towards Garnet. Renoldo saw the anger on her face, gulped, and out the camera away.

"Well, thanks. I'll see you later," Renoldo said before running off. "You can't dodge the question forever! Beach City will learn the truth!" His voice faded as he ran off.

"Well, glad that's over," Garnet said with a small smile and Steven smiled back, but there was still something wrong with Garnet.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be a short chapter saying what's wrong with Garnet.**


	9. Garnet and Peridot (1)

Garnet was locked in her room alone. She looked at the two gems on her hands and sighed.

" _How are we gonna do this?_ " Ruby asked through the fusion as Garnet spoke aloud.

" _What do you mean?_ " Sapphire asked.

" _We probably won't be able to stay together forever,_ " Ruby replied.

Sapphire didn't reply. Ruby was worried. What would have happened if they hadn't won? Would they of had to finally face Yellow Diamond? Sapphire heard Ruby's thoughts, " _Don't worry, Rudy. Everything will be okay,_ " Sapphire assured the worried gem.

" _Is that Sapphire talking, or your future vision?_ Ruby asked.

"... _Sapphire._ "

Ruby smiled, " _At least you know what you're talking about_."

There was a knock on Garnet's door. She answered still shaking from the thought of Yellow Diamond.

"Garnet? Are you okay in there? We need to go on a mission," Pearl's voice was muffled through the doors.

"Coming," Garnet replied just barely loud enough for Pearl to hear.

The door was opened and the gems all went to the Kindergarden. Garnet looked around and felt that there was something more than what Peridot was telling the team about the Cluster. Something bigger, but what? Well, that question is for another story to answer, but until then, Peridot kept telling the gems about the cluster but it didn't add up. There was something more to the story that not even Sapphire's future vision could detect.

* * *

 **"Have you finished the drill yet?"**

"No, not yet."

 **"When do you expect to finish it?"**

"By the end of the week, at the most."

 **"Good, we'll be there for you by Wednesday."**

"Thank you, don't forget to bring an army. These Crystal Gems mean business."

 **"Will do, I'll bring my strongest warriors. Speaking of which, have you seen Jasper lately? She hasn't returned to Homeworld yet."**

Yellow Diamond had finally responded to Peridot's transmission and was coming to attack.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, guys so this was originally was gonna be the last chapter and I was gonna make it a really short one so mission accomplished there. Anyways, should I make another chapter of the fight or should I end it here and maybe make a sequel? I could also just end it here, period. (If you choose sequel then it might take a little longer for it to happen.) Please comment what you think.**


End file.
